Vanessa I Still Love You
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: “Maybe instead of waiting around, maybe its time to get up and take notice of what’s staring you right in the face!” He yelled to her over the pondering rain and loud thunder, desperately trying to make her see that it should’ve been them to get married.


**Vanessa I still Love you **

**Author's note: ****Hello everyone! Well I am here presenting one of the two stories I had been working on. My next one will be posted as soon as possible, but here is this one for right now. The song used is 'Learning to fall' by Boys like Girls. I haven't done a songfic in a while so I decided I would do one. Please read and review!**

**Summary: ****"Maybe instead of waiting around, maybe its time to get up and take notice of what's staring you right in the face!" He yelled to her over the pondering rain and loud thunder, desperately trying to make her see that it should've been him to walk her down the aisle all along. Better than it sounds!**

* * *

_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight_

Twenty-five year old Zac Efron sighed sadly to himself in his bedroom. Zac and Vanessa had been broken up for two years and Vanessa was in a relationship with Drew Seeley, the man who did the voice for 'Troy Bolton' in the first High School Musical. Zac and Vanessa decided to break off their relationship because Vanessa soon found that all of her work for her albums and movies were beginning to keep her away from Zac and vice versa. Vanessa felt that it was best that they go their separate ways since it was almost impossible for them to get together. Since breaking up, Zac refused to go out with anyone; he felt that the one person he ever truly loved was Vanessa. Zac couldn't even imagine kissing another girl the way he had kissed Vanessa. However, Vanessa didn't seem to feel the same way. Vanessa moved on and was dating Drew. And not too long ago, Vanessa and Drew announced their engagement. They were to be married in one day. Zac had been invited to the wedding but he didn't want to go; it was too painful for him to watch the woman he still loved get married to another man. It was more than he could bear.

Groaning to himself, Zac got up from his bed and he walked into his living room and he collapsed onto his couch and grabbed a nearby album that he had kept with him for the past few years. He opened it and saw pictures of him with Vanessa when they were both just seventeen and eighteen. They both looked so innocent and adorable; they both had an instant connection from the moment they locked eyes with each other. Zac remembered how nervous he was to first ask her out. Smiling when he thought of their memories, he turned the next page and viewed their private photos of their infamous Hawaii trip. The paparazzi exposed their entire trip, but when they were alone and the paparazzi wasn't there to exploit their personal interest in each other, they could've been as affectionate as they wanted to and they didn't hesitate to take pictures that showed how truly they loved each other. Zac flipped through the countless pictures of the two of them together and the final pages were the photographs that showed their final days as a happy and in love couple. To Zac they seemed happy, but when he looked at the pictures, he saw how worn-out both of them were and he also saw that Vanessa looked not sad…but hurt while Zac was smiling happily at the paparazzi and paying more attention to his fans than to her. Maybe that was another factor in why she pulled the plug; maybe she couldn't handle Zac putting his career before her.

Frustrated that he will never know the real answer, Zac slammed the scrapbook shut and he slammed it down on her counter, his unreasonable anger almost being his cause of death. Why didn't he fight for Vanessa after they broke up and she began to date Drew? Were Vanessa and Drew getting married supposed to prove that Zac didn't fight for her, even then? As these questions ran through Zac's head, he jumped up off his couch and he ran back to his bedroom and he grabbed a pair of jeans and he threw them on and put on a black shirt and slipped into his shoes. Grabbing his car keys, he bolted out of his apartment and drove into his car. He knew that it was midnight and everyone was asleep, but Zac was determined to leave and do what he should have done a long time ago. He was crazy for doing what he was about to do, but nothing was going to hold him back; he had to fight.

_  
I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
don't try this at home  
you said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me  
_

Twenty-four year old Vanessa Hudgens sighed sadly to herself in her bedroom. She should've been happy; she was getting married tomorrow. She should have been thrilled and hardly able to sleep because she was so excited. But she was just barely happy. Something about this wedding just didn't seem right to her. She had the perfect wedding dress, the perfect floral arrangements, the perfect dresses for the bridesmaids and she even had the perfect caterers to serve at the wedding…but yet it was all imperfect. The groom was imperfect to her. Vanessa convinced herself that she loved Drew, but she began to doubt herself. She didn't want to believe she still loved Zac; she refused to believe it. They were both so busy all the time and he was hardly ever there when the spotlight was on her. Zac was always busy with his films and whenever they were on the red carpet together, Zac was paying more attention to his adoring fans than her. Vanessa knew how selfish she sounded, but she was tired of the pressure of being Zac Efron's girlfriend, having a career of her own and constantly only seeing the man she loved on the television or in the tabloids.

Groaning to herself, Vanessa got up from her bed and she began to roam around her lonely house. Being very traditional, Vanessa and Drew agreed that Drew would move in after the wedding. Vanessa preferred it that way; she wanted to have her husband-to-be to move in and consummate their love as a married couple. Looking around in the large space of her home, Vanessa began to smile sadly to herself. Vanessa had imagined her wedding to be at the beach and then have a beautiful Hawaii honeymoon. But Drew had demolished those fantasies completely. Drew had decided to have a wedding in a stuffy old church and they were going to have their honeymoon in California. Vanessa didn't mind that they had a honeymoon in California, but she was always there; she lived there! But Vanessa was hurt when Drew arranged for a church wedding. Vanessa had told them that she wanted a beach wedding and Drew dismissed the idea completely. Vanessa thought that maybe because Drew had a different arrangement for the wedding was the vital reason for her not being excited to get married. But she knew that it wasn't the reason. She knew the reason was because she had always imagined herself getting married to Zac. That was her fantasy.

Shaking away her foolish thoughts, Vanessa walked into her kitchen and she opened her kitchen door and pulled out chocolate milk and leftover apple pie from a family dinner she had. She knew that she shouldn't have been eating anything more than a hundred calories, but Vanessa didn't care; she should have but she really didn't. She just wanted to eat something that would satisfy her hunger. Pouring the creamy milk into her glass, Vanessa sighed and sipped it delicately. Grabbing a silver fork from off the counter, she dug into the apple pie and she began to eat it, like she had never eaten in her life. Vanessa decided that she didn't care how big or how small her hips were, as long as she thought her body was perfect, she was happy. As she indulged on the pie, she heard a sudden urgent knock at her door. Vanessa raised both her eyebrows and she looked at a nearby clock. The time was twelve thirty in the morning…who could possibly be knocking at her door this early? Vanessa figured that it was probably her mother coming over to give her some last minute details on the wedding. Running a hand through her raven hair, Vanessa approached the front door and opened the door, expecting her mother to be right there, but her eyes widened when she saw who stood before her. It was Zac; he stood before her and looked like he desperately needed to be near her.

_  
Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
and you don't know why  
you change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
so unrequited now  
_

"Zac? Zac, what are you doing here?" Vanessa questioned inquisitively, wondering why Zac was at her front door. They rarely talked to each other or ever got together like they normally did. Zac didn't answer her question; he just stared into her eyes as he forced himself into her house and he even closed the door behind him. Vanessa repeatedly asked him what he was doing in her house at that hour of the day, but he just kept walking further into her house, until he got to her bedroom. When Vanessa was in her bedroom with Zac, she closed the door and she watched Zac as he was going through her dresser like a maniac. Vanessa didn't know how to react to this sudden gesture that Zac was doing; he was acting as if the cops were after him and he was using her house as a hideout. He was losing his mind.

"Zac, I am not asking again; what are you doing here? You better answer now, or I call the cops." Vanessa threatened, eyeing the phone that was placed on her night table. Almost on cue, Zac turned to face her and in his arms was the photo album that Zac had given Vanessa on their two year anniversary. Zac at first thought that she would have gotten rid of it when they broke up, but something inside him told him that she would still keep those tender memories that they had shared.

"Look at these photos and I think you'll know why I'm here." Zac told her as Vanessa took the album from his hands. Vanessa looked at the album and without even opening it; she knew what was inside it. She could vividly see the pictures of them kissing, hugging and being affectionate plastered on every page. Vanessa bit her lip so she wouldn't smile when she thought of those good times. Looking into Zac's cerulean eyes, Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, trying to figure out what he was trying to get at.

"Zac, what are you trying to tell me?" Vanessa asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. She knew Zac wanted to tell her something important because his eyes were so focused on her eyes that he wasn't even blinking. Zac took a step closer to Vanessa, which resulted in Vanessa taking two steps back.

"Vanessa, when you look at these pictures, do you at all think back on all the times we shared together? Do you ever regret breaking up with me and not being able to make it all work? I don't know about you, but I feel like that too." Zac told her, his eyes interlocked with Vanessa's.

Vanessa stared into Zac's beautiful sapphire eyes and felt like she was in the past when they were both still dating and in love. But that was the past; she was living in the now. She was engaged and set to be married in less than twenty-four hours. She couldn't just get cold feet just before the wedding just because Zac finally realized the mistake he made in choosing his career before her. Even though Drew wasn't the ideal person she wanted to marry, she was faithful to him and she believed that he loved her in return and she couldn't just hurt him. Zac had his chance and he blew it. Vanessa shouldn't have to give up Drew just because Zac was going all sweet on her. For all she knew, Zac could just be playing her and end up hurting her again in the end. Vanessa wasn't about to take that risk again; she had to stand her ground and not fall. She was raised to learn not to fall to anyone.

"You know what Zac, let's get married. Let's get married tomorrow and everything will just work out like we both dreamed. Oh wait I forgot, I'm getting married tomorrow. And it's not to you!" Vanessa said sarcastically and angrily. Zac bit his lip. He knew that convincing Vanessa was going to be the hardest part, but he knew that he had to fight for the woman he never stopped loving.

"Vanessa, please just listen to what I have to say." Zac pleaded, needing her to listen to what he had to say to her. But Vanessa refused to listen to what he had to say; she wanted to let him know she wasn't going to give in to him.

"No, you listen! You screwed up Zac. You screwed up! How the hell can you come back two years later and give me this speech now?! I'm with Drew now. I'm marrying him tomorrow! Why would you wait this long?!" Vanessa angrily asked, their absurd situation leaving her more dumbfounded than ever.

"Drew…I know you are with Drew…but let me ask you something Vanessa…does he make you laugh?" Zac asked. Both Zac and Vanessa knew that Drew wasn't best known for being funny or even having a sense of humor; Vanessa often tried to make him funny, but it didn't end so well. Vanessa stared into Zac's sapphire eyes and she didn't even blink.

"He doesn't make me cry." Vanessa said slowly but effectively, getting her point across to Zac. Zac bit his lip in shame. He didn't want to know that he was the reason for her tears; he wanted to know that he would be the one to wipe them away.

"Van, please just listen to what I have to say." Zac pleaded. Vanessa wanted to object, but there was something in his eyes that made her interested in what he had to say. Giving him a small nod and a barely there smile, Zac began to speak, his eyes never tearing from hers.

"Vanessa…I know I screwed up. I won't try and deny it, I screwed up. And I'm so damn upset that I did. I should've been more sensitive to your feelings. I shouldn't have thought about my career and I should've been there for you more. Seeing you with Drew right now and the fact that you're marrying him and not me is killing me. I know that you should hate me right now and I should be over you completely by now, but I can't get my mind off you. I haven't dated anyone because no one could even compare to how amazing you made me feel. I know that you love Drew, but how genuine is your love for him?" Zac asked Vanessa, almost having a feeling that maybe Vanessa didn't fully get over him either. Vanessa shook her head, anger unmistakably showing in her eyes.

"My love for Drew is genuine! Do you think I would pretend to love someone for two years, Zac?! Drew may be a lot of things, but at least he isn't afraid to speak his mind. It would be nice if you did Zac. To be seen…and heard. I wanted you to speak your mind and brought a little excitement to our relationship." Vanessa told Zac, thinking back on all the times she wished Zac could just show her how much he loved her and acted like a romantic and perfect boyfriend. Zac stared into her eyes and he placed both his hands on her shoulders and tried to get his point across to her.

"Vanessa, it's not too late. I can still prove how to you how much I love you and I can be everything that you ever wanted me to be. Please Vanessa; I can't lose you like this." Zac pleaded desperately, wishing he could change the past so he could still have Vanessa. Vanessa held back tears and she shook her head. She couldn't risk another broken heart like she had suffered before.

"You should've thought about that before, Zac." Vanessa said just above a whisper, her tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Zac could see the tears in her eyes that were forming and he felt his stomach turns uneasily. He couldn't handle it when he saw Vanessa crying. Even when they filmed High School Musical and there were scenes when Vanessa had to cry, it broke his heart. It didn't matter to him whether she was crying genuinely or just for the cameras, it broke Zac's heart. Zac took a hand off her shoulder and he gently cupped Vanessa's cheek into his hand, making her chocolate brown eyes look into his ocean blue ones. His rugged thumb gently caressed her soft and smooth cheek, unable to stop. Before Zac even knew it, he felt like he was back to being twenty years old, showing the world how much he loved Vanessa. He was suddenly in Hawaii, not caring that the paparazzi were snapping pictures of him and Vanessa. He was suddenly, back in the good old past of his relationship with Vanessa.

"Zac, we can't…" Vanessa said just above a whisper, but she was cut off by Zac capturing her lips into his. Vanessa wanted to pull back and yell at him, but she found herself just wanting more of his taste and she pulled him in closer to her body. Zac's hand was still gently placed on Vanessa's silky smooth cheek and his hand was snaked around her waist, pulling her into his body. Vanessa's hands were everywhere; tangling through his hair, running passionately down his broad shoulders and just pulling him in closer to her body. Before they both knew it, Zac was on top of Vanessa on her bed. They both parted from each other and just stared at each other, not even believing what they were about to do. Zac brushed his thumb against her cheek and just stared into her deep brown eyes, asking for her permission, before doing something that they would both regret. Placing a hand over his, Vanessa just stared deeply into his eyes and nodded slightly, a weak smile painted across her face. Zac returned the weak smile and he brought himself closer to her face and captured her lips once more, the kiss filled with raw passion. As their infatuation grew, they both thought back to the days when they spent the night at Zac's house and consummated their love to each other.

_  
I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
don't try this at home  
you said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me  
_

Vanessa awoke at six forty-five in the morning. She didn't want to get out of bed; she was too comfortable. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and she saw that she was in her bedroom, completely naked, wrapped in her white silk sheets and a broad arm wrapped around her body. Vanessa smiled and she moved her body in closer to Zac's warm muscular body. She hadn't had a night like that since she and Zac broke up. She and Drew never had a night like that. Vanessa grinned as she arched her body into Zac's sleeping form. The way her body fit into his, the way his lips brushed against hers and the way he wrapped his arm around her petite form was flawless. Vanessa moved in closer to Zac's muscular form and she gently kissed his chest, needing his taste more than anything. Vanessa grinned to herself. This was heaven. This was perfect. This was the perfect way for them both to spend the morning before the wedding.

The wedding!

Vanessa was suddenly pulled back into reality. She wasn't getting married to Zac that day…she was getting married to Drew. The man she had been engaged to for six months. The man she had been with for a year and a half. The man who wasn't Zac. Vanessa suddenly realized what she had done. She cheated on her fiancé with her ex boyfriend. She slept with him before her wedding. How could she possibly do that? She always had to common sense not to do so…why did she forget about it all when she was with Zac? How was she going to get married with this regret? Being as gentle and swift as she could, Vanessa lifted Zac's arm off from around her and she tip-toed out of bed and she walked into her bathroom that adjoined her room. She found her old sweatpants and a black tank top that she had used to workout in the other day. Vanessa slipped into them and she left the bathroom and the bedroom and she crept out into her living room and she waltzed into her kitchen and she began to make coffee. As she made the coffee, she looked out her window and she raised her eyebrows. The sky was dark and gray and looked almost as if it were going to rain. Vanessa found it odd because the reports said that it was supposed to be a warm and sunny day. Vanessa's wedding wasn't going to happen until eight o'clock at night. Why Drew wanted such a late wedding, she didn't know, but she thought that maybe he wanted to be a little different.

As Vanessa began to pour herself a cup of coffee, she saw Zac walk out of her bedroom, wearing on his jeans. He had his shirt in his hand and was bare-foot, revealing his well-built muscles and abs. Vanessa only looked at him for a second to enjoy it, but then she looked away, trying not to live with the shame that she cheated on her fiancé before their wedding. Vanessa sipped her coffee, trying her hardest to keep her back faced towards Zac, so she didn't find herself getting lost in his eyes like last night. Vanessa heard Zac sigh to himself and she heard him walking over and placed the shirt that was in his hands on her kitchen table. When she heard how close his footsteps were, she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pulled her back tight against his chest. Vanessa bit her lip as she let him hold her tight against his bare chest. Zac rested his chin on her shoulder and he kissed her shoulder. Vanessa wanted him to stop, but she couldn't get over how right it felt for her and Zac to be together. But all Vanessa could think about was Drew walking in on them and seeing what they were doing and then it all being in the tabloids. Vanessa closed her eyes and bit her lip as Zac continued to have his arms wrapped around her torso.

"I love you Van." Zac whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss on her delicate shoulder. Hearing those words from him, hearing how much he truly loved her made her let tears slip down her cheeks. She couldn't help it; she had never felt so confused in her whole life. She never knew that one night spent with her ex could confuse her so much. Feeling her shoulders shake uncontrollably, Zac became concerned and was shocked when he saw her crying. He slowly released her from his arms and he turned her around to look at her, but she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Zac asked; his voice full of concern. Vanessa shook her head, still refusing to look into his eyes. Staring down at her feet, Vanessa took a breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry Zac." Vanessa said just above a whisper. Zac raised his eyebrows and became perplexed. What was she sorry for?

"Why are you apologizing?" Zac asked inquisitively. Vanessa bit her lip and she continued to just stare at her feet. She tried to get the words out, but every time she did, she found that there was a lump in her throat and the only sound she could make was a violent sob. Zac's eyes widened. He knew what she was sorry for; she was still going on with the wedding. She was still going to marry Drew and just forget about him. He couldn't believe she could do that to him, even after the night they had passionately shared together.

"And even after what we shared, you still want to marry Drew." Zac impersonally said, knowing why Vanessa was avoiding eye contact with him. Vanessa looked up at him and she saw the hurt that was reflected in his eyes.

"Zac, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is. I've been engaged for six months, why couldn't you have come earlier? Why did you have to come so late?" Vanessa asked, despair in her voice.

"I don't care anymore Vanessa. I'm tired of trying to prove to you that I love you more than Drew ever would. But have you ever thought that maybe you were the one who has been hurting me? You just gave up on me. You didn't even bother to go through with it as a couple together. And even after we broke up, you just cut me out of your life. The only time I think that you actually talked to me was when you sent me an invitation to your wedding. That was a major blow in the face. Nothing hurt me more than that." Zac told Vanessa as he spun around and grabbed his shirt from the counter and he threw it on himself. Vanessa followed after him as he stormed to the door.

"Zac, I'm sorry! I thought you would be happy for me. I thought we could reconnect that way. Please Zac, I don't want to get married thinking that you hate me. Please don't hate me." Vanessa pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Zac stopped in his tracks and he turned back to her and he shook his head, his eyes were solemn and hurt.

"You want to know what I hate about you Vanessa. I hate that I can't hate you. I try so hard to, but I can't." Zac told her, a single tear falling down his cheek. Vanessa just stared at the tear that fell from his eye and she felt her stomach turn uneasily. She had seen Zac cry a few times, but it was never about her. It hurt her so much to know that she was the one person who could make him cry. Zac saw that she was staring at the tear and he wiped it away and shook his head.

"Just marry Drew Vanessa. You deserve him. But when you walk down that aisle and you look into his eyes, I want you to learn to fall. When you fall into his arms, I want you to see if you feel safe in his arms or if you feel like you are just falling nowhere, even though he has you in his arms. I want you to learn the difference between falling into someone's arms and just falling." Zac effectively told her, just staring into her vibrant coffee eyes. Biting his lip and getting into his shoes, Zac took one last look at Vanessa and he just left, unable to believe he was just going to let go of her. Driving away down all the different roads, Zac decided against going home and he decided to go to the place he always went to think of her.

_  
Words screaming in my head,  
why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and him  
When it should have been  
It should have been me  
Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
_

Vanessa stared at herself in the mirror and she still didn't understand how the girl in the mirror was herself. She looked completely different. She was to be married in ten minutes and she was wearing her wedding dress and she had her hair and makeup all done. Her wedding dress was a gorgeous gown that was embroidered with a squared neckline and lace beaded bodice. The gown was decked out with pick ups around the taffeta skirt. It was fully lined, built in crinoline layer, boning, zipper on the back, and a chapel train. Vanessa's hair was curled and she had a half up and half down hairdo and her hair was held up by a rhinestone gem clip. Her makeup was done very classy but it was beautiful. She wore smoky eyeliner, mascara and her lips looked smooth as glass because of the lip ointment she was wearing. Vanessa looked beautiful but she did not feel beautiful. She felt like she was the ugliest person in the world.

She should've had her mind set on Drew, the man she was to marry, but her mind was occupied with a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed boy that had done everything he could to pay back for those years she felt unnoticed by him. Vanessa found it a struggle not to cry when she thought about breaking Zac's heart again. He was right; she had hurt him too. She didn't even give him a chance. As a single tear fell from her eye, she soon heard the rain beginning to pour from outside. It was a sign for her. Angels were even crying because Vanessa wasn't happy. Vanessa wiped away her tears quickly when she heard 'here comes the bride' begin to play.

As soon as Vanessa walked through the door and began to slowly walk down the aisle, everyone stood up and stared at the beautiful bride. Due to having the wedding in the evening and the darkness from the rain outside, the church seemed dark and dismal. To Vanessa, it seemed like a scene from a Tim Burton film. Vanessa tried to be happy and put a smile on her face. She really did. But it seemed like now matter how hard she tried, she was suddenly brought back to the horrid sight of Zac crying before her eyes. She wished she didn't break his heart as appallingly as she did. She never could feel so guilty about anything. She soon found that her hands were trembling as she held the bouquet of white flowers in her sweaty palms.

Her mind was so lost that she didn't even realize that she was right at the altar, staring into the eyes of Drew. Drew smiled warmly at her and he pulled her into a huge, refusing to let go of her. Vanessa returned the hug and she remembered what Zac had told her that morning. Vanessa focused on how she felt when she held Drew. She didn't feel a spark or like she was safe. She felt like she was…falling. She felt like she was falling and no one was making an effort to save her. The only time she ever felt like that was when…Zac held her. It suddenly came to Vanessa that she shouldn't be marrying Drew. Drew wasn't the one. Zac was the one. Zac was always the one. Vanessa pulled herself out of the hug and she just stared at Drew with distant eyes as the priest began to read from the bible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…" The priest began to say but Vanessa stared at the Priest and she shook her head at him, telling him to stop. Drew saw the action and became alarmed.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" Drew asked in alarm. Soon the orchestra stopped playing and everyone just stared at Vanessa, urging her to say something. Vanessa soon found that she was having a shortness of breath and she let tears fall from her eyes. What mess did she get herself into? Looking down at the diamond ring that was around her finger, she slowly took it off and she handed it to Drew, earning a gasp from the people sitting. With a trembling hand, she placed it into Drew's hand.

"I'm sorry Drew…I wish I could be the one." Vanessa said just above a whisper, trying to keep her tears from falling. Drew had hurt in his eyes, but he nodded in understanding. Drew himself began to doubt that Vanessa was over Zac. Letting her tears soak her cheeks, Vanessa descended from the altar and she ran down the altar, whispers and gasps of the people in their seats filling her ears. When Vanessa pushed the church doors open, she saw that the rain was now pondering down. Vanessa made no hesitation in running in the rain and away from the church. She didn't care that she would get wet. As the rain continued to hit her, she began to run to the one place she knew Zac would be. He was always there when he needed to think. And if Vanessa knew better, she knew that he would be there even in this rain.

_  
I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
don't try this at home  
you said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me  
_

Zac sat in the wooden gazebo and just stared at the rain that fell from the sky. Zac's secret hideaway was an abandoned gazebo in the middle of a conservational park. No one knew about it. The only other person who knew about it was Vanessa. Zac even brought Vanessa on a date there a few times. Zac remembered those tender moments when they were alone in the gazebo and just had the world to themselves. But those days were gone. Now Vanessa would have Drew to share the world with. Zac knew that now there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had looked at his watch and saw that it was eight thirty. She was officially married. It was too late. Vanessa was right; he should've tried to win her months ago. Running a hand through his slightly damp hair, Zac began to wonder what the wedding was like. He could only imagine how beautiful Vanessa must've looked in her wedding dress. And Zac could only imagine that Drew looked handsome in his tuxedo, taking Vanessa's breath away as she walked down the aisle, gazing into his eyes. It was painful for Zac to imagine. It wasn't him that she married. It should've been him. He should've been the lucky man to have married her. But he wasn't. Nothing killed him more than to finally admit that he didn't marry him.

Zac got up from his spot in the wooden gazebo and he leaned over the wooden rail of the gazebo and he stared at the sky, letting the rain droplets hit his face and get into his eyes. Maybe Vanessa wasn't the one. Maybe he should take the first move into moving on and finally start dating someone. He had already lived two years of celibacy and since he wasn't going to get Vanessa back in his arms, it was time for him to move on and meet other people. He absolutely hated the idea, but what else was he going to do? He couldn't just stay in that gazebo and just think back on the moments he had shared with Vanessa. He was going to lose his mind if he did. Zac bit his lip and he looked down from the sky and he stared at the droplets that hit the ground. As Zac stared at the ground where the droplets hit and fell to pieces, he heard the faint sound of heels hitting the cement trail. Zac figured that he was just going crazy and just stared at the ground in a daze. But the clicking sounds of the heels on the pavement soon got louder. Zac raised his eyebrows. No one knew where this place was…who could be here? Zac looked up and in the distance he saw a woman wearing a wedding dress running down the trail towards him. Zac's eyes widened. It was Vanessa. What was she doing there? Zac walked down the wooden steps of the gazebo and just stared in shock.

"Vanessa, what the hell are you doing? Where's your husband?" Zac coldly asked, still bitter about the morning's conversation. When she saw that she was close enough to him, she stopped running and she responded to his question, dismissing the bitterness in his question.

"I'm looking at the one I will marry." Vanessa shouted over the rain. Zac's hardness from his face soon fell and he just stared at her. She didn't marry Drew? Why was she difficult to understand?

"Vanessa, what are you doing here? What do you want with your life?" Zac asked with seriousness in his voice. Vanessa shook her head, not sure what she wanted either. There was a lot she wanted…but he was the main thing she wanted.

"I don't know Zac. I want so much. I'm tired of waiting to get what I want." Vanessa hollered to him over the thumping rain. Zac shook his head, a mix of emotions taking over him.

"Maybe instead of waiting around, maybe its time to get up and take notice of what's staring you right in the face!" He yelled to her over the pondering rain and loud thunder, desperately trying to make her see that it should've been him to walk her down the aisle all along. With tears mixing in with the rain, Vanessa nodded her head at Zac.

"You're right Zac. And what's staring me in the face is the only thing that I am noticing." Vanessa told him, love clearly in her voice. Zac was at a loss of words as Vanessa walked towards him in her drenched and ruined wedding gown. When she stood right in front of him, Vanessa stopped and she just smiled lovingly at him as the rain and tears soaked her face.

"Zac…I love you. I've learned how to fall and I've learned that when other men hold me in their arms…I feel like I am just falling. But when I fall into your arms, I feel so safe and like you are the only person who ever cared what I thought or how I felt. And I wanted to give you up before I got married so badly because it scares me that you're the only person in the world that makes me feel this way. But last night…I couldn't. I just couldn't. I love you Zac. If you don't want to be back with me, I understand completely; I wouldn't want to be back with me if I hurt someone. But I want you to know that I love you." Vanessa told him, nothing but pure love expressing itself in her voice. Zac stared into her eyes and through the rain and the sadness he felt earlier, he smiled. And it was his first real smile since they broke up. Zac walked right up to her, until he could hear her breathing. Zac extended out a hand and he cupped her cheek into his hand and as he caressed her cheek, he wiped away the cold rain droplets and the warm tears that were drenching her cheeks. Zac smiled lovingly at her and caressed her cheek more tenderly.

"Vanessa…I still love you." Zac whispered to her as he captured her lips in his. Vanessa smiled against his lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body in close to hers, needing his warmth more than anything. Zac's hand remained on her cheek, just caressing her cheek while his other hand was wrapped tight around her waist, just bringing her in close to his body. As they kissed in the rain and made up for the lost time, Zac and Vanessa both only thought about the moment they would get back to Vanessa's house and repeat what they had done the night before. Now nothing in the world could keep them apart.

_  
Whoa I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe,  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me,  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me  
Whoa Don't try this at home, You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me_

* * *

_**Okay, I know that it was a little long, but I couldn't be brief. Also, I know that there are some M-rated fans out there who wanted to see something happen in this story, I apologize. I don't think I'm good at writing them. Anyway, please read and review this! I love you guys**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
